In computing, booting of the operating system, as well as additional systems, is required to initialize the computer system. Generally, the operating system is loaded into main memory from persistent memory. Often the booting process can take tens of seconds to minutes, based on the computer anatomy. For example, the operating system is loaded into main memory (e.g., RAM) from persistent memory (e.g., a hard drive).
As the use of computers, and computing devices, become more and more integrated into daily events and business, the safety associated with computers is of utmost importance. One potential security threat is changes made to the operating system by an intruder, such as stealing, editing, or deleting. Such security threats can be disastrous as they can lead to computer failures and data leaks.